


Breakfast In Bed

by Trans_Sister_Radi0



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: But I somehow doubt any of y'all are gonna complain, F/F, Fluff, Okay so it's mostly smut, Short, Smut, Valentines Day Fic, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 12:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13681290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trans_Sister_Radi0/pseuds/Trans_Sister_Radi0
Summary: It's Sasha's birthday, and Mikasa has a gift or two to give her.





	Breakfast In Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuciferneverLies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferneverLies/gifts).



> A birthday gift to me mum, Lucifer <3   
> I was planning on making this longer, but when am I not?
> 
> Enjoy!!

Sasha woke up to the smell of her wet dreams: bacon. And as soon as she was about to jump out of bed and rush the kitchen to find her prey, the _sight_ of her wet dreams appeared in the doorway: Mikasa, holding bacon. Okay, it was on a tray, accompanied by other delicious looking breakfast food, but whatever. Mikasa wearing only an apron made Sasha far hungrier than the food. Except maybe the bacon...

 

Mikasa snickered. “Sash’, I _was_ planning on surprising you for your birthday, but you look brain-dead, so I guess there’s no point.” She started to turn away, saying something about having to eat it herself, when Sasha caught an eyeful of her toned behind displayed proudly as she was leaving the doorway.

 

“You can eat the bacon as long as I can eat what’s under the apron!”

 

Mikasa smirked as she turned back to Sasha. “And good morning to you too, love.”

 

Sasha smiled sheepishly. “Good morning, Mika. Thanks for breakfast.”

 

Mikasa placed the tray beside Sasha and shifted the apron slightly, teasing Sasha with just a glimpse of her already glistening lips. “Which one? Because you seemed far more excited about eating this, rather than the food.”

 

Sasha licked her lips, trying not to stare while simultaneously trying to see more. “Both look pretty delicious to me...”

 

Mikasa was about to retort, but Sasha couldn’t wait another minute, pulling Mikasa against her and sealing their lips in a kiss. Mikasa seemed caught off-guard by Sasha’s forwardness, but soon melted into the kiss and returned every once of heat she felt radiating off of Sasha.

 

After minutes passed with only the soft moans from Mikasa filling the air and Sasha doing her best to “subtly” take things farther, Mikasa broke off, leaving both of them gasping lightly. “Happy birthday, Sash’. I hope you like your gift.”

 

Sasha tried her best to cool down and at least appear somewhat contained. “Oh, a present? What would that be, exactly?”

 

Sasha’s eyes bugged as Mikasa pulled her apron off and moved to straddle her. “This,” she breathed against Sasha’s lips and began slowly grinding along her hips.

 

Sasha groaned in pleasure as her hands moved to grasp Mikasa’s ass, prompting her to move faster, harder.

 

Mikasa’s lips danced across Sasha’s jaw, moving lower to her neck and lingering to nibble at her pulse point, driving Sasha insane. “Babe, this is the best fucking gift I’ve ever gotten.”

 

Mikasa moved a hand to slip under Sasha’s pants, leaving feather-light touches around her soaked pussy. “It’s going to get a _lot_ better.”

 

Sasha’s hands clamped down on Mikasa’s strong shoulders as two fingers slipped inside her, her walls tightening around it, desperate for more. A thumb found her clit and eagerly started rubbing it, fingers hooking up to rub against her front wall and sending sparks of pleasure shooting up her spine.

 

Sasha’s mind was fireworks; the only tangible thought in her head was her love for the woman riding her thigh, bringing her to such heights with such little effort.

 

Sasha returned some of the favor by bringing her own hand to Mikasa’s pussy, finding it more than welcoming for her digits. Mikasa moaned as Sasha’s fingers slipped inside. “Baby,” Mikasa groaned through a clenched jaw as the pleasure shocked her. “This is all for you. You don’t have to...”

 

“Mika, love, bringing you pleasure is just as good as getting-” Sasha was interrupted by Mikasa’s thumb spelling the alphabet across her clit. “Okay... _Almost_ as good.”

 

Mikasa probably would’ve laughed if a wave weren’t building quickly inside her, threatening to crash over her any moment. Sasha felt her walls clamp around her fingers and knew Mikasa was nearing her peak.

 

“Come for me, Mika.” She whispered against her cheek.

 

Mikasa whimpered. “You should come first, Sash’.”

 

“Trust me: I’m there.” And she was. Her own orgasm was rushing up at her and she needed to feel it alongside her love.

 

“Oh shit!” Mikasa keened as her orgasm crashed over her, dousing Sasha’s fingers and spilling against their thighs as Sasha did the same, albeit _much_ louder. Neither cared, for both were in pure bliss, clinging to each other as their minds nearly shattered in pleasure. They rode each other through their orgasms until they were both shivering in ecstasy, gasping in both exhaustion and relief.

 

“Holy shit, Babe,” Sasha groaned into Mikasa’s sweat-dampened hair. “That was the fucking _tits_!”

 

“So poetic...” Mikasa mumbled into Sasha’s collarbone.

 

After a moment of recuperation, Sasha felt Mikasa beginning to move again; her thigh lined up with Sasha’s and she started thrusting against her, bringing them both such sweet friction.

 

Mikasa brought their lips to within a fraction of an inch from each other. “Get comfy, Sasha. We’re going to be here a while.”

 

Sasha certainly wasn’t complaining.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Mika, please don’t walk me into traffic,” Sasha laughed, the blindfold completely obscuring her view. She trusted her girlfriend with her life, even as she hoped she didn’t _have_ to.

 

“Don’t worry, babe,” Mikasa whispered beside her ear. “I got you.”

 

Mikasa continued leading Sasha by her shoulders, weaving around other pedestrians and confused onlookers. She gave her best ‘I’m totally not kidnapping this person right now’ smile and even almost stopped to pet a very friendly –and soft- looking dog. “How am I supposed to resist such divine pleasures?” She grumbled to herself.

 

“What?” Sasha raised a brow beneath her blindfold. “Did you say something?”

 

“Uh... No.”

 

Mikasa’s target finally came into sight and she cursed herself for parking so damn far away. “...Okay! We’re here!” She uncovered Sasha’s eyes and Sasha gasped.

 

“Did... Did you _pay_ the universe to look _this_ beautiful?”

 

Sasha gazed out over the park, her brain nearly refusing to believe the splendor her eyes were showing it. She and Mikasa lived about a mile away from a large Public Park, and it had very easily become their favorite place to go together. But today? Today it looked like Mother Earth herself had blessed it.

 

The sun shone across the lake before them, setting the surface aflame with glittering diamonds of light; the hills behind it were yet to be shaded by the fruit trees atop them, their long, spindly branches naked from the winter’s chill, waiting for spring to burst into bloom. Despite the lack of green in the trees and the vibrancy of flowers, the snow coated the landscape and instilled a blanket of silence to their world. People spoke, dogs barked, cars made their ways along the nearby roads, but nothing broke the stillness and quiet of the park. It was heavenly, and Sasha loved it.

 

“Mika... Whoa.”

 

Mikasa smirked. “Right? I drove by here yesterday and knew I had to take you here.”

 

Sasha turned around and planted a kiss on Mikasa’s cheek. “Oh, you’re definitely gonna take me,” she breathed into Mikasa’s ear. “But I think that should be reserved for the warmth and privacy of our home.”

 

As cool and collected as Mikasa was, Sasha’s seemingly perpetually dirty mind never failed to bring heat to her cheeks. Especially when Sasha’s lipstick left a faint stain there. “I... um... yep.” She mumbled awkwardly, burying her face in Sasha’s shoulder to hide her embarrassment.

 

Sasha stifled her need to cackle, opting instead to pull her girlfriend closer, breathing in her calming scent and, as she usually did, thanking the gods that she had such a wonderful partner in her life. “Hey, Mika?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I love you.” They had said that to one another since before they’d even started dating, and nearly every day since, but the energy and emotion behind those words just then said so much more than what was spoken. All they had been through in the years since they’d met; all Sasha knew they would see before long; all that they would miss because they would be too busy looking at each other, rather than whatever would happen around them; those words said it all, and so much more.

 

Mikasa only hugged her tighter. “I love you too. Happy birthday.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there you go. I hope you liked it!
> 
> Happy Valentines day, everyone! And happy birthday, mom! <3 <3 <3 
> 
> Comments and kudos are highly appreciated!!


End file.
